KMN
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: If anyone told her she'd sing an Adele song in front of her long-time crush, she'd laugh in their face. Of course, that's just what happened "You have an unpitched voice. I recommend you to stop singing that loud". Oh god, someone kill her now.


**Title:** K.M.N

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** If anyone told her she'd sing an Adele song in front of her long-time crush, she'd laugh in their face. Of course, that's just what happened "You have an unpitched voice. I recommend you to stop singing that loud". Oh god, someone kill her now.

00

00

Today was simply not her best day, her nose was red from blowing it and her she kept sneezing every five seconds or so. She had gone to the cafeteria for chicken soup and found out they only had tomato soup and while she had always liked it, the red liquid made her feel sick due to her weak stomach.

She had fallen down almost 5 times since she woke up and she had only been up for 29 minutes now. She was freezing and her trembles were noticeable. Her roommate and best friend had only laughed at her bad luck because today was supposed to be a good day. _Today_ she was going on a date, but not just any date. She was going on _the_ date with Sasuke Uchiha. And **she** hadn't even asked **him**. He had asked her a week ago when they had been studying together for their biology semestral exam- Which she aced.

She whimpered quietly when someone accidentally bumped into her, her body was sore all over and she didn't even know how she had managed to come to classes today. She should have stayed in her dorm, with no lights, sneezing in peace and sleeping soundly. Maybe she would have even been eating some nice, warm ramen if she had called Naruto up.

She shuffled her way to her class, her feet dragging. She ignored everyone and didn't smile, she was not feeling good at all and her stomach was jumping around in her organism. She felt clammy and she pulled her sweater tighter to herself. She hated being sick.

When she reached the class room, she sighed in peace. Class was not starting until 7:20 and it was only 7:05 meaning she could curl up in the corner for 15 minutes at least. Kakashi was always late anyway! She smiled for the first time that day, maybe arriving early wasn't so bad after all as Ino always mocked her.

She went straight to the corner seat and dropped her bag on the floor. A small smile was born when she noticed the peace and quiet she very much needed. Curling up in her seat with her face tucked in her arms, she decided it was a very good time to nap.

… or that would've been what she could've been doing if not for that stupid, stupid blonde she like to call her brother of the heart. He had just ran in and made a ruckus, earning a small whimper from her. Her head hurt like hell and he was being so inconsiderate with her! And if that was not bad enough, he was now yelling at someone else.

"But teme! I can't finish the assignment all on my own in 12 minutes! It's _huge_!" he screamed and she whimpered again, it was unnoticed by the two men in the front of the class. "Hn" was all she heard from the love of her lif- _Sasuke. _She really needed to stop calling him that in her mind or otherwise she might blurt it out in the middle of their date.

She whimpered again, their _date._ The one she couldn't be able to go because she was _dying here!_

Snuggling further into her sweater and whimpering slightly from the pounding in her head, she didn't notice the argument had stopped.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here!" the loud voice said and she tightened her closed eyelids. Couldn't he _not_ yell? She wanted to punt him across campus but she didn't have the energy to lift her head up from her cozy arm-bed.

She heard quiet steps and then a hand touched the back of her neck, it was nice and cool. Maybe she had a temperature? She didn't know what she could've caught.

**Brilliant, I'm studying to be a doctor and I don't even know if I have a temperature! **She told herself, she was just going to be _great_.

Sasuke crouched down and took her face in his hands. His hands were nice and cool and his eyes were gorgeous and she wanted to kiss him right then and there because his hands were nice and she hated the fact that she was all clammy and gross, he shouldn't be able to have to see her like this and his smirk is completely sexy and if she was any better she'd jump him now.

She blinked when she heard Naruto laughing and reddened when she noticed the amused smirk on Sasuke's face. "Oh god, did I say all of that out loud?" she shrieked in a very raspy, quiet voice and whimpered as she looked down. Kill her now please.

Sasuke only moved his hands from her face to grab her gently, one hand on her back and the other under her legs. He picked up as if she only weighed 20 pounds instead of the 115 she actually did. She frowned, but it disappeared when she noticed he was wearing _the shirt._

It was that smoky gray button up shirt that made his eyes look incredible and she couldn't help but _discreetly_ -but not really because her idea of discreet right now was practically thumping her head against his chest- leaning into him.

Once she was done sniffing him, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "So my smirk is sexy?" he said in a husky whisper and she scrunched up her nose at the reactions he was causing in her hormonal body. If she was any more lucid, she would probably have been embarrassed as hell.

"Uh-huh" she said and laid a peck against his neck, right under his tattoo. His arms tightened around her and she was brought closer to his chest, where she decided she'd snuggle until he said something.

00

00

His smirk disappeared as his jaw clenched. Really, this girl was going to kill him. She was sick as hell with that little, button nose all red and her skin had turned pale and clammy and she was still turning him on. With one peck of a kiss. Fuck.

He looked down for a moment when he calmed down and noticed her scrunched up pout, his own eyebrows furrowing. Something was off with that pout. That was her "come-at-me-tiger" pout and he hissed, she was doing all of this without trying and he clenched his jaw again. He needed to drop her off at her dorm, then go to the office and let them know that she was sick, and then call the office to let them know that he too was feeling a bit 'under the weather' so that he could take care of her. Then he'd have to go to the market and the pharmacy so that he could get so-

His thoughts were disrupted when he noticed they were at her dorm already and he opened the door with the key he already had. He smirked when she opened her eyes, then put in play his poker face when she looked at him from under her lashes. Oh kami, he was not going to last much of this if Sakura kept trying to seduce him unconsciously.

He gently tucked her into her bed and made her all of her pillows were around her. She had too many pillows, how many did someone need?

He placed the trash bin near her and put the Kleenex on the night table next to her bed. He was just about to turn and leave to start the chores he needed to get done when a hand clasped his shirt. He frowned when he saw her awake and rubbing her eye with her available hand.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going to?" she asked and looked at him with those big green eyes that he loved. Those eyes triggered a memory of when she was between his legs, looking straight at his eyes while she was sucking his- he shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about her like that right now.

"I need to get your sick pass, Sak. And some medicine with some food. You can't live off fast food" he said and gently grabbed her hand but she tightened her hold on his fingers. "Stay with me" she said and pulled him towards her. He only complied because he knew that he too wanted to stay here with her. He sat on her bed and watched her cuddle to her pillow, still holding his hand.

With his other hand , he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled a bit. She was all his. This adorable creature who held his heart in her tiny hands. "Sakura, sweetheart," he slightly cringed at the affectionate nickname he rarely used, "I need to go get your things, I'll be right back and we'll spend all day in bed together" he said, coaxing her into letting go of his hand. She did so with a frown and a mewl, turning around and giving him her back.

He frowned and bent over to kiss her temple, to which she sighed. "When you get better, how about I take you up on that offer of you jumping me?" he whispered into her ear and watched her blush and nod quietly, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'll be back soon, try to sleep" he said and quietly left her dorm. He needed to hurry so that he could come back to her.

00

00

He was getting irritated quickly, scratch that, very quickly. The blond dobe had decided to follow him around as he completed his chores and every single time he did something he'd flail and start clapping and saying dumb things like "Sasu-chan luuuuuuuuuuvs Saku-chaaaaan!" or "Teme lurvssssss his Saki-chaaaaan!" like the shithead he is.

He had Sakura's medicine and her sick pass with him, he'd also run into the supermarket by campus and gotten her some necessities along with some food. Never in his life did Sasuke Uchiha, son to _the_ Fugaku Uchiha think he'd willingly go buy pads and tampons for any woman. Especially someone as annoying as Sakura. But he had done it, without even really thinking about it.

He had passed that aisle and remembered Sakura saying she'd ran out of supplies and had shrugged as he placed them in his basket. Older women cooed at him and made faces at his 'cuteness'. He pulled a face, he was most definitely **not** _cute._

He scowled as he walked towards his girlfriend's dorm and then smirked as he remembered Sakura's face when he asked her out the first time, she was the cute one.

_They had been studying for their psychology exam and he was in need of coffee, so they had walked to the local coffee shop and the cashier had been flirting shamelessly with him in front of Sakura. _

_She had frowned and looked away, missing his scowl at her sudden movement. The cashier leaned towards him, showing him her cleavage and the lace peaking out of her uniform shirt. He didn't even try to look, there was nothing about her that called out to him._

_The cashier kept saying innuendos and suggestions but he ignored them, patiently waiting for his coffee. He turned around and faced Sakura, her pink hair peeking out of her wool hat. "Your turn" he said and his scowled grew more pronounced when she shook her head. He knew she loved coffee. Especially free coffee. _

_The cashier grew impatient with her and briskly said "Look, miss, I'm sure your older brother has things to do" the _like me_ was there. He watched Sakura clench her fists and shake her head, she looked up at him with a scowl and blinked, a blank façade overpowering her face. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I need to get going. Talk to you later, ne?" she said and turned around quickly. _

_The cashier practically grinned and he watched her walk away, suddenly her hand came to her face and moved across her face, as if she was wiping her face. His eyes narrowed, she was crying? _

_It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Stupid pinkette and her emotions always taking the better side of her, he chuckled and left his coffee there. His long legs took longer strides and before Sakura could say "Mississipi River" he had her in his arms. _

_He chuckled as she tried to push him away, her lack of will obvious. He knew what monstrous strength she truly had. He kissed her temple softly and that made her freeze, he placed his mouth at the side of her ear and puffed warm air into her sensitive skin. She blushed and widened her eyes to the comical resemblance of a kitten. _

"_Sakura, are you jealous?" he teased and watched her redden further, hiding her face in his neck, accidentally pressing her lips to his tattoo. His eyes widened and he hugged her tighter to his body, he let her go and took her hand instead. He couldn't deny the naughty things that passed through his mind at that moment and now wasn't the right timing._

"_Let's go get my coffee and after we finish studying, I'll buy you dinner" he said and he swore he'd never seen her smile so brightly._

00

00

He was nearly there when he heard something coming from inside his girlfriend's dorm room, it sounded as… was she singing? He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the view. Apparently Sakura had found some cough syrup and her petite body had easily mistaken the doses again. He chuckled when she started lifting her arms and swaying her hips to the popular song.

But then she started doing a whole sway and he swore his pants were getting a little tight and he decided to cut her off before he simply took her against the wall.

""You have an unpitched voice. I recommend you to stop singing that loud" and he smirked as she turned around and started squealing from being surprised like that.

It was funny until she jumped in his arms and whispered "How about you take my earlier offer now, Sa-su-ke?" Did he mention how great she was?

* * *

_**Thank you for putting up with me throughout this 'dry spell' of mine. hope you all like this :)**_

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
